


Tales From Under the Ripple

by zerotransfat



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: ...probably, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Ensemble Cast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.</p><p>One day, war broke out between the two races.</p><p>After much bloodshed, the monsters were defeated as they grew more and more vulnerable to sunlight.</p><p>The humans sealed them underground, and kept them trapped with a magic spell.</p><p>Centuries passed… and the legends began to spread.</p><p>They say that no one who climbs Mount Blackside ever returns…</p><p>And the year is 201X. The cycle begins anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From Under the Ripple

**Author's Note:**

> Unnecessary crossovers ahoy! Watch me absolutely botch canon in blasphemous ways. Pucci would probably want me burned out of existence for this fic, probably.
> 
> Catch me in jojo hell @copperpatina on tumblr, we can scream about Duwang and gay lawyers there

_ Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. _

 

_ One day, war broke out between the two races. _

 

_ After much bloodshed, the monsters were defeated as they grew more and more vulnerable to sunlight. _

 

_ The humans sealed them underground, and kept them trapped with a magic spell. _

 

_ Centuries passed… and the legends began to spread. _

 

_ They say that no one who climbs Mount Blackside ever returns… _

 

_ And the year is 201X. The cycle begins anew. _

 

_ It's ever so slightly different, like ripples on the surface of waves, but you can always make out a single ripple if you track it from the stone thrown into the water. _

 

* * *

 

 

 

JONATHAN.

 

THE TRUE NAME. YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW THIS SHOULD END.

 

_ Are you sure you want to go ahead with this name? _

 

_ "...Yes. Good grief, second guessing me already." _

 

_ That particular name is special. Why choose this one? Aren't you in the least bit upset that someone just chose this name for you? _

 

_ "Might as well pick something to use until I get my own back, later on. The original one...that one's been stolen from my memories." _

 

_ I'm powerless to stop you. But choosing this name will make your life hell. Proceed anyway? _

 

_ "Of course." _

 

* * *

 

 

The boy wakes up on a bed of golden flowers.

 

He looks around him, at the hundreds and hundreds of butter-yellow petals that must have cushioned his fall.

 

He slowly gets up, taking stock of his own body. Nothing feels particularly strange; he's got his hat on, the familiar brim just above his vision and when he reached up the familiar palm badge was still sewn on tightly. His clothes are familiar, and it seemed like he had all four of his limbs. Deeming that good enough, he starts to explore the cavern he is in.

 

It is much too far to climb up to where he fell, so it seems like the only way is forward.

 

Jonathan goes through the dark doorway at the end of the tunnel, hoping for the best.

 

It takes barely five minutes before a man in a golden suit is attacking him, but Jonathan gets the feeling that being attacked is going to be a common event for him now.

 

"You know what's going on, don't you, _J_ _ojo_ ," snarls the man, Dio, as he threw yet another two dozen knives at him. "You just wanted to see me suffer, like you always do. You never change."

 

"Now then, just stay still and let me kill you!"

 

But Jonathan refused. Of course he did; no living being truly wishes to die, and he still has so many questions --where is he? Why is he here? Why are those pair of pants so atrocious? Did Dio just not care about covering up his crotch? Doesn't it get cold?

 

Suddenly, a lady appears from the shadows and starts strangling the man with a scarf, crackles of energy running through the fabric. "Run, kid, get out of here! Wait for me a cavern down, near the three rocks! Go!"

 

With a concerned look at the woman currently fighting off Dio, Jonathan nods and runs for it.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again, crossover part of my brain. I blame you for everything. Specifically, I blame Dio Brando for everything, but that's nothing new.
> 
> This probably isn't going to be that long; at around maybe three chapters(????). We'll see how it goes.


End file.
